The goal of the research is to formulate a unified information processing theory of the mental operations underlying man's immediate processing capacity. Experiments using chronometric techniques will be conducted to investigate the elementary information processes which govern memory scanning, visual search and sentence-picture verification. A specific prodction system model of memory and its control structure is used to build a performance theory of latencies for these tasks.